ANBU goes to Hogwarts
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruko and Sasuke are one of the greatest Anbu's in the village. They have been asigned to protect the one and only survivor Harry Potter from 'You know who'. They go on a one year mission to Hogwarts. What will happen
1. Chapter 1

**I'm no Harry Potter geek, but I though this might be cool to write and my cousin wants me to do it, so enjoy.  
_**

The fifth Hokage was sitting behind her desk reading a letter that just arrive about ten minutes ago. The more she read the letter the more her hand started shaking. Her teeth was grinding together, as she slammed the letter on the desk.

"Shizune, get Naruko and Sasuke in here, now!" Shizune jumped about an inch off the ground at the Tusunade's outburst and took off running out of the office. Tsunade ran her hand down her face to calm her self as she about to send her two best Anbu on a one year mission

~X~

Naruko and Sasuke was sitting in their living room enjoying with each other's company. It's been two years since Sasuke returned back to the village and it's been four months of their marrage and things were going great for the newlyweds. The conversation they were having went to pause when they heard a tapping at the window. Sasuke unwrapped his arm from his wife's shoulder and stood up. Sasuke walked to the window and opened it. There on the frame was a hawk with a letter attached to his leg. Sasuke unleashed the letter from it's leg and began reading.

Naruko stood up from the couch and walked over. "What is it?" Sasuke turned to Naruko.

"Get dress and fast." Sasuke gave the hawk a treat before closing the window and followed Naruko to their bedroom.

~X~

Lady Tsunade was looking out to the Leaf village when her two Anbu's appeared in the middle of the office with both their mask on and kneeing waiting for their reason for being there.

"You suman us Lady Hokage?" Tsunade turned away from the window and looked at Naruko and Sasuke.

"Yes, I have a mission for you both and it will take a year to finish. Arise." Both Sasuke and Naruko stood up that second. "This is a S rank mission, your job is to protect the one know as Harry Potter. He is a wizard that gose Hogwart's and has been in danger since the moment he was born. His parents was murdered right in front of him when he was just a baby. The teacher's at the school did what they can to protect him, but the man has an army coming their way any time, so they ask for more help. Professor Dumbledorm will there to tell you your orders. Since school dose not start for another week Harry is located at Weasly's house. I got the direction's righ here and when you get them start packing. Understand?" That was so much for them to take in at once, but they understood well enough to nod their head. "Alright here is the direction's good luck."

Sasuke walked over and took the paper out of her hand and walked over back to Naruko and disappeared with 'poof'.

~X~

Both Naruko and Sasuke was couting of their weapons and writing down the number on their note pad. They packed extra gear just to be safe. Naruko to turned to Sasuke who was zipping up his bag.

"Wizards? I dought they know about Ninja's." Naruko called out and continued packing her clothes.

"They are not allowed to talk to students about us. It's classife." Naruko was getting a little excited about the fact they don't know about our ninja's and their powers." Sasuke enjoyed Narukos excitment as he walked over to her and slid his arms around her warm body and kissed her neck down to ther tattoo on the side of her left upper arm. He trace the tattoo with his tongue.

"How can I go one year without putting my hands on you?" Sasuke whispered against her skin. "Because they are kids and we are going to be extra sneaky if you want me to pound into that small little wet clit." Naruko loves how Sasuke talk dirty to in her. It always makes her feel hot on the inside. Naruko smirked at an idea that popped into her head. She quickly grabbed Sasuke from his hips and pressed him against her ass. She started grinding against him until she heard him groan and felt his cock against her ass. Before sasuke can do anything she let let go.

"I'm going to take a shower." Naruko walked into bathroom leaving Sasuke hard as a rock.

"You son of bitch." Sasuke whispered. He removed his shirt and ran into the bathroom after his teasing wife.

**To be continue**


	2. Mission begins

**Okay everyone I decided that since Naruko and Sasuke are japanses, I going to make them speak japanses. Their ANBU black ops so they can't speak english the whole time, so here how it's goigg to go. If it's in japanses the words will go like this: **_Hi are you_** and if it' in english then like this:** Hi how are you. **So there you go and enjoy the story.**

Walking out of the village was a limpy Naruko and a satisfied Sasuke with their ANBU uniform, gear on, and their bags over their shoulder walking through the forest so they can get some place for their transport. They came across a clearing. "This is good." Sasuke muttered to Naruko.

"Yeah, I think we sould get going. Do you have the scroll that Tsunade gave us before we left?" Sasuke reached him and pulled out the scroll. He removed his glove and took a good bite of his thumb. He flipped the scroll open and drew his bloody thumb it. He set the scroll down on the ground and stood right on it. Sasuke held it hand out to Naruko who happly applide and brought her close to his chest. They closed their eyes and raised two figure. They felt the wind blowing all around them along with leaves. After a few seconds the wind disappeared and thats' giving them a sign that the transport was complete. Both Sasuke and Naruko turned to each other and gave each other a simple nod to head out.

~X~

Harry was sitting at the dinner table with Hermonie and the Weasley family eating their dinner. Harry was not to happy about muggles coming into their world and helping them. Mrs. Weasely was refiling everyone's cups.

"I just don't understand why Dumbledorm will do somthing like this. The muggles have nothing to do this. They would get killed within seconds." Harry said as he slammed his fork on his plate. Ron looked over at Harry and gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey mate, don't worry yourself. Dumbledorm might figure out his mistake and get rid them." Hermonie rolled her eyes. Before Mrs Weasley picked up Ron's cup she gave him a little smack on the head.

"Ronald Weasley, keep your mouth shut and eat your dinner." Freg and George chuckled as they continue eating their dinner.

~X~

Naruko and Sasuke jumped from roof to roof to not be seen by humans. They follow the direction and payed attention to every sign they pass. Once they were on the right street they looked around for the so call 'safe house'. Naruko looked down at the paper to reread the number's to the building they where they were staying at. Naruko looked up at the number's on the building's.

_"1309, 1310, 1311, 1312. where the hell is 1311 1/2? Who the fuck put that as a building number?"_ Sasuke felt that she was getting stress.

_"Okay Naru, calm down. We're here. Just hold on."_ Sasuke walked over to the clear part of the building. He pulled out the letter from Dumbledorm and placed it on the wall of the building. Naruko then felt the ground shaking under her. Sasuke backed away from the building as the building started to seperate. They backed up until they where on the road,as they watched as another building started to appear between the two buildings.

They just stood there as the other building stopped. Naruko turned to Sasuke. _"Wizard's and their damn magic shit."_ Sasuke laughed under his mask and they made their way up to the 'safe house'.

**To be continued**


	3. Welcoming

Sasuke and Naruko made their way up the steps to the door, as Naruko was having her douts about this mission like it was a waste of time. _"Look it's not like I'm scared or anything Sasuke, it's just that I think it's a waste of time. If these people have to deal with of wizards beside's ninja should they be handling this not us."_

Naruko might be right about that, but it was a mission so they have no choice. Sasuke just stared at her for a second before banging on the door. _"Oh for fuck sake_." Naruko cursed.

~X~

Harry and the other's jumped at the sound of the banging on the door. They all turned to their attention to the door. Slowly got out of the chair; making her way to the door. Heronie, Harry, and Ron followed behind her. Mrs. Weasely paused in front of the door and slowly reached out to the knob of the door. Her hand settle on the knob and gave it a quick twist. They all screamed and pulled their wands out at the two mask ninja's. They never seen a Anbu Black Op's mask before and they mistaken them as a Death Eater.

Naruko looked at the stickes pointed at both Sasuke and her. Naruko turned to Sasuke before turned fully around to leave, but Sasuke just caught her arm making her stop.

_"Naruko stop."_

_"Sasuke they threaten us with sticks. Sticks. Sticks_!" Sasuke wanted to laugh at her reacted, but he had to keep it focuse on his job, so Sasuke just yanked her back by his side and turned back to the idoltic people in front of him.

"My name is Raven, I came the captain of the mission and this one right here is Fox and she is captain of this mission as well, but I'm the main captain, so all reports come to me or if I'm not here then report to Fox. We were summon here by Dumbledorm."

"_So please get those fucking sticks out of my face before I break them_." Naruko though, as she glared at them under mask.

relaxed her arm and motion the kids behind her to lower their wands as well. They where really suprised of how good their english was. "Please forgive our rudness. Come on in. We are having dinner right now; please join us." She removed herself and the kids from the door way for Sasuke and Naruko to step inside. Harry, Heronie, and Ron follow their steps as they made their into the kitchen.

Ron turned to Harry and Hermonie. " Blimey, look at them, they dress tough, but are they tough enough for muggles and those swords won't help with the war we are in." Just that moment Ron felt a sting run across his cheek. A puff of smoke became from behind him making everyone in the room beside Sasuke who was smirking under his mask as Naruko was standing beside her sword who was sticking out of the wall. Naruko grabbed the handle and yanked it out of the walk.

Naruko slowly walked behind Ron and started sliding the tip of the sword un his back making him shiver. Naruko leaned into Ron's ear. "Just one slice will draw blood enough to kill you."

"Fox." Sasuke just by that she appeared right next to Sasuke. He leaned into her ear. _"You know how to make an entrence don't you."_ Naruko laughed and set her bag down.

**To be continued**


	4. anger Naruko

Ron stared nervously at Fox and Raven, as they were all eating their dinner besides Naruko and Sasuke. The food to Naruko and Sasuke was weird for them to eat, so they didn't eat, but okay for them to handle for a while. They stood by the sink, as the Weasely family, Harry, and Heronie ate at the table. Mrs. Weasely offered them a seat at the table, but Naruko and Sasuke turned down the offer. Naruko stared at the window, as Sasuke was just leaning against the counter with his arms across his chest.

Ron was the first one to speak. "So ummm ... Fox, right?" Naruko turned away from the window and stared at him through her mask.

"Yeah why?" She asked in a boring tone. Sasuke looked up at the two of them.

Ron looked kind of nervous and that made Naruko smile. "Please," he started, like he was to scared to even ask the question. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but ... what makes you think you can help us? If you don't even know anything about this place." Naruko just stared at him. Even though he could not see under the face, Ron can sense that she is sending him a death glare.

"Do you want to feel how hard I can punch?" Naruko asked and Ron became tense.

He held his hands up in defense. "Just asking."

"Fox," Sasuke called her name. She turned to him. "_Would you stop trying to get into fights. We are to do a job, so don't fuck this up."_

_"He started it Raven, don't put this shit on." _Naruko his through her teeth.

_"Fox, just stop scaring him."_

_"whatever." _Naruko walked over to the window and began staring at the moon with a little hope that it will make time go by faster. Sasuke watched for a second before joining her by the window.

_"Baby, I'm sorry for snapping at you, but I don't know why your upset. You love these kinds of mission, so why are you mad?" _Naruko didn't understand either of why she is acting like this, but ever since they got here she has not acting like herself.

She sigh before turning to him. Even with the mask on Sasuke can sense the sadness in her eyes. _"I'm sorry Sasuke. I just have not been acting myself lately."_

"_I can tell, want to talk about it?"_

Naruko stared at him before shaking her head and left the kitchen to go outside. Harry and Ron stared in confusion for a while. "What the bloody hell?"

**To be continued**


	5. Vote

**I need a vote here. I'm making a story of 'The Grudge' Do you want a Sasufmnaru or Shadow X Amy from sonic. Your vote now please**


	6. Professor

Spov

I didn't know how long Naruko has been outside, but it was nearly 10:00pm and she still has not came back inside. I sigh and turned to face the family.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said, as I bow to the family. I walked out the and jumped and did a backflip onto the roof top where Naruko was. She stood there at the edge of the building with one foot on the drain pipe and her arms cross. I knew that she knew that I was standing there just staring at her. I removed my mask and walked right over to her. She still didn't turn to face me, so I grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face me. We didn't say anything to each other, but I can see her looking into my eyes through her mask. I slowly removed her mask and dropped it by my side along with mine.

Her eyes were looking down to the ground, so I cupped her face and pulled her head up to face me. I planted my lips against hers. She sucked in my scent before her lips pressed firmly against mine.

"Mmm." Was all she can do, as my hands slid up and down her arms. I grabbed her upper arms and circled my thumb cover her ANBU tattoo. Her right hand laid on the side of my neck. I smiled against her lips and pulled away.

"You are going to tell what is going on with you when we deal with the people who are coming right up to the door." Naruko look down and saw three people coming right up the door. One of the them had a long gray beard, the second one was on old women, and one fat one. I picked up our mask and handed her mask to her, as I slid mine on.

Once she got hers on, we jumped off the roof and landed right in front of the door to stop them. "Stop." I ordered. "Identify yourself before you come any closer."

The old man chuckled before stepping up. "You must be Naruko and Sasuke, I'm professor Dumbldore I'm the one asked for your service from your Hokage." Naruko and I were then on one knee before them.

"Forgive us sir." They smiled before telling us to stand up.

"You may get up, you only do that to your Hokage." Professor answered and we were on our feet.

"True, but you pay us and for now on we follow your orders sir."

Professor walked over and laid a hand on our shoulder. "Then let's go inside."

**To be continued**


End file.
